


青阳

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 早就想写一篇我心里ryujehong和jjonak的故事。OOC属于我，明天属于他们。感谢COMSOL





	青阳

**Author's Note:**

> 早就想写一篇我心里ryujehong和jjonak的故事。OOC属于我，明天属于他们。
> 
> 感谢COMSOL

每个职业选手都有自己的梦想，但毫无疑问，最共同的那个，就是冠军。  
方星现想赢。  
他想成为站在最后的那群人中的一个，他和队友们一起享受漫天的彩带、全场的欢呼和如圣光照亮舞台的队伍主题色，和队友们紧紧拥抱、挤挤攘攘地在镜头里留下年轻的面容，书写一段辉煌的历史，证明年少时就埋在心里的种子终被汗水和团结浇灌养成结出果实，给那时的豪言壮志以呼应，用冠军奖杯盖一个戳。  
他强大，又骄傲而自信，他从来都觉得自己和这支队伍有问鼎冠军的资本。  
去年止步于半决赛，失之交臂的不甘和痛楚，几乎让他在黯然之外疯狂，成为了许多深夜里搅扰安宁的恶魔。就差一点……就是那么一点，他快要抓住那一丝了，仿佛抽掉那个线头困境就能迎刃而解，那条虚无缥缈的浮在云端的线，他摇摇晃晃地捕捉，然后猛然从高空坠落，从梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓。  
多拉多——和失败有关的种种滋味，他不想再来一次。  
防守倒计时的女声在耳机里响起，他深吸一口气。  
开始了。

可最后他们还是以3-4输掉了比赛。这不是绝对的死局，但错失这个进入决赛的机会，无疑会带来更多的风险。旧金山震动队如同滚过草原的野火熊熊燃烧，肆意流窜，携万钧之力，向去往费城的那张门票发起冲击。杭州闪电队作为后起之秀，在新版本里展现了前所未有的魄力与生机，同样不可小觑。  
在后台，教练和队长竭尽所能地安慰大家，保姆车上的气氛略有些凝重，队友们偶尔低声地交流几句。他一如既往地发了条“GGs”的推特，滑掉了在屏幕上跳动的所有信息，把手机扣在座位上，望向窗外的黄昏。  
洛杉矶很繁华，繁华到他偶尔会产生迷失的错觉，好像什么都抓不住，手一扬，所有掌中的美好事物就都轻飘飘地散了。他伸出手抓了把空气。  
“……星现？”朴钟烈有些担心地看着他，“看到什么东西了吗？”  
他回身，车已经拐进小路里，快要到基地了。  
“没有。……诶？”  
他好像是眼花了，在路灯那边有个熟悉的身影。但凝神细看，又不见了。  
是幻觉吧。  
但他真的挺想柳济鸿的。

教练简单说了几句，让大家先吃晚餐，休息恢复，然后复盘。  
手机的屏幕无声亮起，僵持了片刻又熄灭了。过了几秒，重新亮起。  
方星现收到郑泰成的提醒看过去，愣了一下，接通电话。  
“臭小子啊，在干嘛。”  
“教练刚讲完话，要吃饭了。”  
“那就下来看看我吧。”  
方星现腾地站了起来。

这是他们自首尔进入假期以后的第一次见面。  
换句话说，是在首尔输给杭州、结束季后赛征程之后。  
季后赛最大的残忍就在于，除了冠军，其他的队伍都要以失败结尾。遗憾、不甘、失误、甚至不满，所有的负面情绪都无可申诉。比分定格在赛程表，结局无法改写，时针不可倒旋。  
而柳济鸿在留给第二赛季最后一个背影之前落了泪。他仰望的骄傲高贵的安娜之神，他的亦师亦友的强大前辈，他的性情直率又善良可爱的济鸿哥，抽噎得像个小孩子，伤心，失落，自责，还有些仿佛棉花糖被大风吹跑一样的无措的委屈。却绝口不提自己，只是讲了许多道歉的话。  
方星现心都要碎了。他和柳济鸿说了很多，但又像没说似的。他带着点坏小孩的心思在推上热烈表白，在kakao里又是安慰又是鼓励又是撒娇，却都轻如羽毛，挠得他的心痒痒的。他不知道怎么办，他试图构建的谈话有个滚烫的、可以融化一切的核心，他不敢提，又像在躲  
——纽约并不是高枕无忧。  
而终于，他们站在彼此面前了。柳济鸿笑容温和，肩膀宽阔，停在那里，任由身边昏黄的路灯给自己上色，似乎时间与浪潮都不能侵袭他半分。方星现忽然失去了思考的能力，此刻他不是那个直播里放浪形骸的少年，也不是赛场上沉着冷静、极具威胁性的选手。他是一个十九岁的大男孩，站在自己的偶像面前。  
他很久没有这种感觉了。  
“济鸿哥……进来坐坐吗？”  
“不了，路过来看看你。”  
“啊……好。”方星现低下头，推了推眼镜。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“什么呀？啊……”他拿手指绞着衣角，落在年长者眼中换来一个悄无声息的会心一笑，“有点难过。但……也没关系，后天还有一场，好好准备。”他故作轻松地挥了挥拳。  
柳济鸿抓了把头发，扬扬下巴：“走走吗？晚上站在这里有点冷呢。”腿却已经迈出去了。  
方星现沉默地跟上。  
“钟烈这孩子还好吧？他做得很棒了……真不容易啊。”  
“都好……都还好。后天还有一场比赛呢，可不是垮下来的时候。是吧，哥？”方星现这次是真心实意地弯了嘴角。  
“狗崽子。”柳济鸿伸手揉了揉少年的头发。两个人停在十字路口前，等待着信号灯由橙变白。  
“济鸿啊……”  
“臭小子。”  
“济鸿哥啊……”  
两个人都没再说话，九月的夜真的够冷了，方星现听见风从两个人间穿过。  
信号灯变了，他们穿过马路。方星现才开口：“哥你还好吗？”  
柳济鸿爽快地笑起来，声音嘹亮：“好啊，有什么不好的。我还要去费城看比赛呢。——你一定会在的。”  
“费城，哈哈，费城。”方星现干笑了一声，艰难地扭转了话题，“明年也可以和哥在上海见。……是吧？”  
柳济鸿哑然失笑，在公交车站的长椅上坐下来，拍了拍身边的空位：“哎，星现，坐坐吧。”  
方星现没听他的。他站在他面前，微微弯下腰。夜风又起，方星现只穿了件短袖，但脑子却烧得一塌糊涂，两人之间的空气灼热得几乎让他缺氧。方星现带着试探，吻住了那双温和的、明亮的眼睛。  
“星现啊……”  
他嘴唇下的睫毛疯狂抖动了几下又重归沉寂，咸涩的液体窜入唇舌的缝隙。  
济鸿哥为什么又哭了？  
“星现啊，要坚持下去呀。哥是很为你骄傲的。”  
“可以在上海见吧？”  
“可以的。”  
方星现笑起来，像只狡猾的小狐狸。他坐下来，手指靠在柳济鸿的手边，盯着来来往往的车流半晌，幽幽地开了口：“哥你知道那种感觉吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那种……差点就能抓住的，却怎么都抓不住的感觉。”他摊开手掌，风从指尖流过去。  
“你能。”年长者的回答斩钉截铁，他握住方星现的手，热量转移过去，然后被稳稳地按在了方星现的胸口上。  
方星现还是第一次以这样的方式感知心跳。他似乎能感知到两个脉搏的律动正在奇妙地共振，渐渐融合进同一个磅礴的旋律里。

“星现啊，你可以做到你想做的任何事。  
“经历是必然的。结局也是。  
“我们都是。”  
站在NYXL基地的门口，柳济鸿如是说。  
方星现亲吻了他的心跳，目送着他上了车。

青阳。  
——西方诗人称能带给人内心无比温暖的柔和阳光为青阳。  
方星现在昏暗的楼梯上，忽然想起高中时看到同桌誊写在数学书封面上的话。他当时嗤之以鼻，觉得不过是青春期小女生的心思。  
可现在他几乎也要落泪了。柳济鸿的光辉从来未曾收敛黯淡过，像能融化雪水，让生机蕴藏在溪流，为大地带来新的气象。从手掌传来的温度还烙在胸口，让他的心饱满得发涨，让他变得柔和又足够冷静坚定。  
他见到了青阳。

**Author's Note:**

> 青阳这个词大概是在初中的时候见到的。实在是找不到出处了。抱歉


End file.
